Victimas del Reflejo
by Julianna Estovina
Summary: Remus Lupin jamás había amado. Tonks no sabía lo que era amar. ¿Cómo podían saber entones, como reaccionar ahora? Capítulo único, de lo que pasó en el sexto libro...OneShot


Víctimas del Reflejo

**Nota de la Autora:** Esta historia vino a mi mente de manera repentina, y de esa forma la escribí. Se dibujaron allí las imágenes para mí, y yo las narré con entusiasmo. Espero que les guste.

La vuelvo a dedicar a mi hermanita, Mireille, que quiero tanto. La publiqué por primera vez en la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Esta historia fue publicada en Fanautores primero, porque Fanfiction no me permitía publicar nada más. Habrán notado que mi otro fic, "Sin Apariencias", quedó inconcluso, pero lo arreglaré cuanto antes.

Salud...

* * *

No en vano había vivido tantos años y tantas lunas (quizá con el típico tono sarcástico de Sirius).  
Sabía que ella no se merecía tan poca cosa, tan poca cosa que dedicaba su vida a sufrir su calvario y, si le alcanzaba el corazón y el tiempo, por los demás. Nada de felicidad, eso no era para él. Y a diferencia, ella no estaba para sufrimientos todavía. No, no todavía.  
Remus salió de la oscura habitación con el alma más marchita, los oídos sordos y sin inmutarse, por lo menos en la apariencia. Así había vivido siempre, ahorrándose preguntas incómodas por la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera.  
Ahora justamente, Dumbledore tenía que irse y Greyback tenía que aparecer de súbito, dándole imaginación para sus antiguas pesadillas. Él mismo había terminado más aturdido y desesperado. ¿Habría acaso, algo más de esperanza para todos?  
"Todo por Harry, tiene que estar bien y ustedes se ocupan de que esté tranquilo…", decía Dumbledore incansablemente, sin que nadie entendiera muy bien a qué se refería. Remus ahora lo entendía bien y se reprendía por no haberlo hecho antes.  
Habría podido distribuir el sufrimiento, pensó no sin ligero sarcasmo.  
Porque ahora lo abrumaba demasiado esa joven, que por su culpa perdía la viveza y el color de su mirada. De su traviesa mirada. Tan niña, tan simple, tan torpe, tan…linda. Lo abrumaba hacerlo sufrir ¿Pero que más podría hacer? Ella no era ni se merecía a alguien como él, que era y se consideraba un viejo rufián, complicado y muy centrado, riguroso consigo mismo. Sabía perfectamente lo que le habría dicho James de haberlo escuchado. Su eco se repetía todavía, con su voz pícara desde lo recóndito de sus recuerdos, mirándolo desde detrás de esa armadura gastada: "Ja, claro, usted ahora pasó de ser el señor más tranquilo que una estatua a un vejestorio en decadencia¿no¡Por Dios, Lunático¿Qué harás cuando tengas 60?", reía.  
Desde donde estaba se veía el sauce Boxeador. Y desde que se acabaron los momentos empezados en el sauce, se había resignado a la infelicidad, como le reprochaba Sirius cuando estaba vivo y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.  
No, no, ahogarse en el pasado hacía mal. Ahogarse demasiado, por lo menos.  
Salió del castillo sin proponérselo, con los sentidos demasiado aturdidos para recordar por donde iba, pero como buen merodeador, con el mapa grabado en la sangre y en la espalda, dibujado por Sirius con su varita. Mala suerte, que le tocó el que dibujaba peor.  
Le dolía la cabeza. Podría haberle jurado a un espejo que estaba muy pálido. "¡Listo para que te entierren!", como le habría dicho Lily, que era de esas personas que creen la palidez una virtud.  
No, no denuevo, pensó. Ahora no tenía ninguna Lily que lo sacara de sus miserias y sanara sus heridas, ni a ningunos James y Sirius que se esforzaran en hacerlo sonreír o soltar carcajadas, si tenían suerte. Nadie que lo apoyase¿No que solo se tenia a si mismo?  
Realmente la amaba, y eso le dolía.

* * *

-¡Cómo quieras! –gritó, desinhibida- ¡Cómo quieras, Remus!  
Estaba ahí, en la habitación vacía, que había sido de los dos, solo para el mutuo dolor. Él la miraba, no decía nada, sólo la miraba exaltado. Ella huyó.  
No dudó en correr, huir hasta perderse en cualquier lugar, pero que fuese muy lejos. Muy, lo más lejos que se pudiera de ese hombre, culpable confeso. Descontrolada, hasta tal punto que no recordó con pena la confesión hecha hace un tiempo, quizá demasiado abruptamente, que la inquietaba como una horrible mentira callada.  
Pero quizá, ese era, fue y sería su error. Aunque con alguien así nadie se sabía. Y con alguien como ella, mucho menos.  
Sirius lo afirmaba antes de morir (¡Que pareja de locos, primita, decía con la única risa que le escuchó en mucho tiempo). Antes del ataque que lo alejó de su sobrina, (o prima, cómo prefería llamarla para no sentirse adulto) y que a la vez la acercó tanto a la muerte que la hizo pensar. Pensar demasiado en si misma y en lo que no había hecho todavía.  
- ¡Quizás todos estén en contra, pero sólo olvídalo! –le había gritado Tonks luego de que él le diera la excusa de siempre, martirizándola.  
Ahí estaba también esa imagen, denuevo muy clara, de ese Príncipe Azul de ojos conmovedores, que tanto había llenado de virtudes en la niñez. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, mirando de manera extraña a la novia de uno de sus amigos, y luego sonriéndole con ternura. "Que niña tan linda, Andrómeda", le dijo a su madre y ella lo juró enamorado.  
"Yo nunca dejé de estar aquí, para ti…", pensó Nymphadora Tonks al pasar por el lado de una antigua armadura. Se apartó con brusquedad una lágrima solitaria.  
Se veía el Sauce Boxeador desde donde estaba.  
"Nymphadora, Nymphadora…", tanto que le encantaba a Remus llamarla así, haciéndola enojar y sonrojar a la vez.  
Por inercia seguía caminando, porque en sus pensamientos seguían presentes más que ninguna otra cosa, la dolorosa esperanza y el cambio que la frustraba, cómo siempre en el último tiempo pasaba al intentar hablar con él. ¿Se estaba dando por vencida?  
Las advertencias de su madre sobre lo peligroso que era enamorarse le venian a la mente, siempre contrastadas con las risas de Lily y los asentimientos de Narcissa, cuando todavía era su tía, su tía de mentira.  
Sirius la miraba burlón desde algún lugar, seguramente riendo de esa situación, tan complicada para ella si era tan fácil. Sentía su mirada en la nuca, insistiéndola como siempre a "tergiversar un poco al Lunático". Y ahí estaba también Remus, sentado a un lado del sauce mirándolo sin mirar, como le había confesado que siempre hacía escondido tras un libro, cuando quería pensar sin ser interrumpido.  
La paranoia la hacía imaginar demasiadas cosas. Verlo por todos lados, con sus ojos cautivantes, su tez tan pálida y tan ligeramente sonrojada, que parecía de verdad.  
¿Era su idea o si se acercaba, habría podido tocarlo? Podría ser, pero estaba tan herida... Si el perdón tuviera límites, seguramente se habría ahorrado muchas penas, pero… ¿Qué más perdía en comprobar que no fuera tan sólo un espejismo?  
Se acercó finalmente, decidida y sin sigilo, porque siempre carecería de él. Deseaba mejorar de golpe o empeorar todo, como antes.  
Tanto sufrir la hacía delirar.  
Tanto delirio la hacía sufrir.  
-¿Remus?

* * *

-¿Nymphadora? –dijo Remus a una silueta que decía su nombre. Viendo visiones denuevo, de tanto pensar en ella. Sabía que dañaba cada vez más su incierto corazón con aquello pero¿Qué más podría perder?  
Parpadeó. No podía cometer otra locura...  
-¿Eres tú? –susurraron al unísono.  
-Eso parece.- dijo Tonks o el maravilloso espectro de esa niñita, de esa mujer…tan linda.  
-¿Realmente eres tú, Nymphadora? –dijo Remus, percibiendo que algo invisible los incitaba a hablar muy bajo.  
-No lo sé, si quieres que sea sincera. –musitó Tonks. - Tan sólo..  
Él la interrumpió.  
-Algo de sinceridad me puede hacer falta, está vez. –pensó o susurró Remus, jamás lo supo. – Todavía hay mucho que tengo que explicar…  
-Yo también.- dijo Nymphadora, y se sentó con algo de delicadeza junto a él. – Ya no tengo salida para olvidar…  
El silencio de la penumbra los envolvió denuevo. Fueron momentos infinitos.  
-¿Puedo decirte algo? –susurró Tonks.  
Remus la miró detenidamente. ¿Estaban soñando?  
Lo que antes había ocurrido parecía tan lejano, cómo si hace tantos años hubiera ocurrido, todo era nada...nada existía en el mundo, sólo ellos dos. Nada se lamentaría después, sólo estaban en la soledad que los envolvía, sólo con su soledad compartida, sin temores.  
"Olvidar todo, definitivamente que nada importe... ¿Es lo que quiero?", pensó Remus. ¿O era lo que odiaba?  
Se llevó un dedo a los labios. No había nada más que pensar ni reflexionar, nunca más.  
-No lo digas.- susurró, y cerró los ojos. No, nada más.  
Él olvidaba, ella sentía y se iba lentamente la lejanía entre los dos, en silencio. Nadie los iba a rescatar de esa sed infinita.  
- ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?  
Remus no respondió y sólo tomó con delicadeza el rostro de esa joven de cabellos traviesos nuevamente, acercándose cada vez más a su corazón.  
Y la besó, sin pensar.  
Sin pensar en el reflejo incierto, que podrían sentir, ver y escuchar los demás.

Cómo siempre habían hecho con sus vidas.

* * *

Recalco que mi historia es un One-Shot. Si les gustó, me hacen feliz, pero lo seré completamente si me dejanreviews! xD

Saludos.

_Por el derecho a la Educación, Carmela Carvajal de Praten Organización!_ (Je...)


End file.
